Question: Last week, Nadia and William decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.63 minutes, Kevin agreed to time the runners. Nadia sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 21.55 seconds. When it was William's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 21.2 seconds. How much faster was William than Nadia in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster William was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - William's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ William was 0.35 seconds faster than Nadia.